


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Chasethemorning



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasethemorning/pseuds/Chasethemorning





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

Grief ebbed in waves, trickling in and out of the barely noticable cracks of her brain, grinding the sediment from the edges, making them more vast craters than before. Everything was shattering. All of it. And she was, once again, back here.

The Red Room. 

And Alexi was dead. Her handsome husband, the brave and daring test pilot who had fallen in love with the beautiful ballerina. He was gone in an experimental rocket crash. Natalia's chest heaved in heavy sob, her knuckles still bleeding from the punches she had thrown when they entered her home to "retrieve" her.

And as the grief swept in with the tide, her brain began to work for possibly the first time since she had been a baby. The first memory she had was of dancing on a stage with 27 other girls, 27 who seemed stronger than her, bigger than her, smarter than her. Had that ever been real?

Had they ever truly danced?

As the loss sent tsunamis through her, the stage faded. Pointed toe ballet slippers became boots and tutus became child size tactical uniforms. Dancing became killing. She was throwing punches, kicks, rolling through the air to avoid other feet and balled fists. 

Snow White bit the apple and KILL flashed on the screen, still framed in her cut glass emerald eyes. There was coagulated blood between her fingers, not yet dry, as she smashed Katerina's blonde head against the cement with her bare hands, her skin pulling from the back of her skull, her brains leaking into cracks on the concrete. A man was screaming, other girls were hiding behind him from her.

Natalia breathed out deeply, choking on it into a violent spasm of coughs and gags that brought up her limited stomach contents onto the stone floor of the room. Her body shuddered violently on the floor, heaving continuing. 

The heavy steel door swung opened, and in walked Madame B, and she didn't even have to look up to see her smug grin. Her footfall was quick, clicky. It haunted her dreams, the nightmares. She'd been in trouble so many times in the Bolshoi. At least she thought that's where she had been.

Her heart was in her ears, pounding like the bass of a thousand drums, echoing in the chasms that had been shaken free. She laid on the ground on her stomach, face in her arms, still heaving.

Behind her was a man. His black boots were massive, shined. She traced the darkness of his clothing to his face, locking onto grey eyes like a storm cloud, then back down to a metallic silver to his left, glistening in the florescent overhead lighting. 

"Natalia, love is for children." Madame B's voice was cruel, sharp. She chuckled at the end, narrowing dark eyes on the red head. "Pick yourself up. It's not real." She took a deep breath. "I know that you have began to become aware of the truth." 

"Stand," the man with the silver arm commanded.


End file.
